


Wait for Me

by zhaleys



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Confusion, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Heartbreak, Loss, M/M, Skateboarding, Vignette, bts - Freeform, friends - Freeform, kpop, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaleys/pseuds/zhaleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga finds himself drawn to an unexpected companion at the bus stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Int

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! I decided to write another bts fic after the last one since I was left thinking about it for a while. I took the liberty to make this one a series of vignettes instead of a chaptered fic because I don't want to give false hopes to anyone and this format is much easier for me to do every once in a while. Plus, I really wanted to this kind of au <3.

Rigged strokes lined the asphalt forcefully as Suga jumped out of the bus with his skateboard. The gray smoke would come out on the door’s side and fill his lungs involuntarily, he started to cough. Thankfully the wind that came as the bus departed cleared the air around him. He balanced the skateboard on his right hand and started walking.

Usually he wouldn't have taken it this late in the evening, but there wasn’t enough change on his counter, so he resorted to withdrawing money from his card which rarely had more than $20 in it. This wasn’t the only bus he would take though. There was still 94L which took the longest route, and was far less frequent, so he would often wait 20 minutes for it. This time he wasn’t sure if it would arrive within that time frame, but his timing was already a natural late and he thought “what the hell”.

The walk to the stop was an easy one: just around the other corner of the block. Suga particularly liked the mural that stood behind it. It was a monochrome spray paint with shining light blue strokes tracing the figure. It was some sort of dragon, or a beast. He didn’t care to decipher it since that’s what made it even cooler. The area was often quite empty since it was near the center of the city and no one liked to stay in the buildings after work was over. It might’ve been close to perfect in his opinion.

For the longest time he had been the only one to stand there with his headphones beating music into his ears. Only once he had arrived to the skating park did he start a conversation with someone. Just thinking about having to deal with someone next to him at a lousy bus stop made him get irritated. This was the last thing he expected when he spotted a blurry figure coming from the left side of the block.

He hoped and he hoped so honestly that they might just be passing by, but his mood immediately dropped once they took a stop and seemed to get comfortable in their standing position. A thick windbreaker hoodie covered the stranger’s side view, making Suga more annoyed for some reason. _At least show your face if you’re gonna disturb my space._ With the sun getting close to setting, it started to become more chilly.

Suga turned the volume to his music up two bars and all it took now was getting through this awkward standing moment for as long as he could. At this moment was the time he really demanded the bus would come more frequently. The air didn’t feel right when he knew he was sharing it with someone. And even though all of this was going on inside his head, Suga tried to keep his cool. Not even a flinch or a daring glance was allowed since it’d only show that he was obviously affected by the stranger’s presence. On the other hand the stranger seemed to be enjoying being at the stop, if that was even remotely possible the way Suga thought about it. They did small hops every once in awhile, still keeping quiet, but you could evidently tell they were in a much better mood than any other normal person at 5pm with a delaying bus.

Only a few minutes passed by successfully without Suga wanting to curse out the bus driver for taking so long. That still wasn’t what happened when the sweat forming on his right hand made his skateboard slip and fall hard on the ground; which might as well have been like a piano falling from a long rope into the street as Suga could hear it even through his music.

He tried to pick it up as fast as he could but that still didn’t stop from making his neighbor say the first words; Suga already felt punished.

“Is your skateboard okay?” The boy said turning slightly so you could barely make his eyes and nose. Now he knew it was some guy. Guys are at least easier to shut up than girls.

Suga only looked for a second. It seemed like the boy was still grinning. He didn’t know falling skateboards were such a funny joke now. He dusted his board with two of his fingers before putting it back into grip.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Suga responded trying to let off as few words as possible. One of his favorite tracks had just ended in his headphones, so he could he hear everything. The interlude had now become way too long for his liking, but the boy kept his faint grin. His bottom lip was slightly tucked in and none of this was making sense to Suga the more he thought about it. He wouldn’t notice it until much later but now the space between the two of them had closed a bit.

It became a stupid realization once Suga saw that he too was holding a skateboard; it was on his left hand. A coincidence so over the top he now believed there _must_ be someone doing this to him on purpose.

“So this bus does head to the park, right?” he uttered again. Because just one question wasn’t enough for Suga to answer.

Suga made an annoyed face he wasn’t aware of. “I would hope so.” he answered, emphasizing the board that had just came back to his hand. They had already started talking, so he knew there was no way they’d go back his preferred silence just like that. The other boy knew that too.

“You go there often, right? I’m just guessing since you’re here.” His words were all smiles. Just what the heck was so exciting about heading to a park anyways?

“... Yeah, the one in YJ, that’s the one.” Suga pointed at the stop sign marking the bus number and route. YJ was one of the three public districts for parks and primary schools. It was a humble little neighborhood, but still pretty dull when no one was doing anything during the weekends. It had the only skating park Suga liked, and he was more than willing to go all the way there in public transportation 4 times a week.

The boy went on, “I never skated there before. I’m usually from HH Rec, but I’m going to YJ since I just moved near here.”

“Hmm...” Suga tried to look sort of surprised. He was bad at caring about other people’s life story, truly. All he could make out now was the stranger’s dark brown hair that went just above his lashes, and his nose which was a slight shade pink, probably from the cold. His eyes were perfectly shaped dark brown spheres which could’ve thrown any other girl off, but Suga was way too focused on the time to really pay attention. He had also remembered how much he disliked HH Rec.

Suga thought the boy would say something back, but the pause seemed to go on a little bit longer until they both heard the engine of the bus nearing from two blocks away. What a blessing this was for him. He stepped up to the edge of the sidewalk ready to put all his change in. The coins shuffled inside his palms restlessly that sweat started to form.

The bus took a stop right in front of the other boy as if the driver knew Suga was already having the time of his life and he wanted to make it better. Hesitantly he walked over behind him and waited for the doors to open. It was louder than before, or maybe it was because there really was no noise this late in the day. The driver was expressionless as he saw the boy step in and pay his fare. Suga thought he saw him glance back at him for a brief second, but he decided to ignore it. _Why is he taking so long?_

Finally Suga could step in, bringing his skateboard forward first. The change had all piled up in an unorganized assortment of 10 cents and 50 cents with more than enough 5s. Without planning it, he started dumping all of them into the machine since the sweat had made it easier for it all to fall faster. He just needed three more, but then he watched in defeat as one of the 10s fell to the ground and rolled to the hall. It didn’t go too far as pale fingers caught it under two seconds. Too fast it was almost like they saw it coming. Of course it was the other boy. The bus looked so empty you could only spot three people in the far back.

He stood up and handed the 10 back to Suga with a humble look.

“....Thanks.” Suga said still trying not to feel affected by anything the stranger did.

“‘re welcome.” He said cheerfully.

What kind of farce was he trying to play by being this nice? Suga wasn’t used to having people be this way with him. It would throw him off, and for good reason, because he wasn’t the type to easily respond the same way back. Having this from someone he barely knew for a few minutes put him on edge. He was going over it in his mind so much that he didn’t realize when he asked himself aloud, “Who is this guy?”

And the boy quickly turned around to say, “My name’s Jimin.” with the widest smile Suga had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this first "chapter" was good. Just putting it out there that this one was more to set up the story and the next ones will be different. Because these are short, don't expect some layed out and complicated plot. Each one will probably have 1-2k for every chapter and I'm going more for everyday/slice of life theme. Also warning for anyone that really, really ships them, please stop reading it because you'll only suffer.  
> ;D


	2. II

That weekend Suga didn’t think about anything except sleep, which was also the main thing he also did. So late he had arrived and stayed that other day that he didn’t notice how dark the sky had gotten once he took the bus back home. It was one of those months were the sun would linger in the sky longer than it should’ve, or at least you’d expect it to. The boy didn’t come into his mind either. Once they had actually gotten in the bus Suga could hide himself in some section of the seats, but that didn’t seem necessary as the boy seemed to do that before he could. He completely lost him when he arrived to the park too.

That Monday there was less of a rush, so Suga was able to take his ride at his usual time. The time he was used to. A part of him kind of missed the real silence that it had when he was there last week, even if it only lasted momentarily once his unexpected neighbor arrived. Speaking of which, he wasn’t there this time. Maybe he would keep going at that same time an hour and a half later. Or even more probable (in Suga’s mind), he moved back to that HH Rec district. For some reason Suga never sympathized with people from that area. They seemed to hesitate when trying to get used to another district; atmosphere for that matter.

He didn’t linger on that thought too often. The mellow rap that was being played through his headphones took him to another setting. He felt everything would go back to normal, there was a few people walking to and fro, but never staying. Never hopping up and down in place. Suga felt like falling asleep again.

When he did wake up, the boy was there again. Wait, what day was it? Maybe Wednesday? No, but he was on time yesterday... All he knew was it was some other day, and the boy was there again, not late like their first meeting, but why earlier? This was Suga’s schedule. He couldn’t believe he was being followed. Yet, he couldn’t prove any of that because he barely even knew a thing about this guy’s motives or reasons. He hated not knowing anything that would affect him. And why was he still calling him “that guy”? He had a name didn’t he? Goes to show how much a lazy weekend does to someone like Suga.

He still couldn’t remember, but it didn’t seem like he needed to. Neither of them were talking. Suga more sure than anything didn’t want to direct the first word, and he also wasn’t going to let his skateboard fall off his hand another damn time. He acted like he still hadn’t noticed that the boy had arrived, staring down; sometimes at his phone. It didn’t seem like he was going to get used to being in this type of atmosphere any time soon. He only came to the park four days a week. Sometimes five, but that only happened when he had no schoolwork, which was also a rare occurrence. If those four days just so happened to be the ones that the boy also took, then he could already see the year getting longer by three.

Just then the boy twitched a little and turned to his right. It sounded like a sneeze, but it was a lot more quiet than that. This time he had a dark magenta sweater, and he rubbed the sleeve of it on his nose lightly. His hair was damp and wavy, and it covered more of his eyes than that first time Suga had seen him. It was annoying how much looking at him had become an unnecessary distraction. He caught himself staring at some aspect of his presence, usually with a squished face, as if confused but also full of judgement. It was exhausting having to think this much even after classes were over.

As the minutes passed, Suga began to believe no actual conversation would happen which was just fine since he was beginning to get absorbed back into his music. He hadn’t stepped off a single inch since he had arrived there. He had started to forget he was ever even accompanied. Was it even the same boy from last week? There could be countless number of people that look the same from the side. In some way it just didn’t make sense that he would stay quiet, unless he knew of any reason that guy had. That guy. What was his name again?

Jimin.

It sounded right. Wasn’t it? he thought. Suga’s memory was bad on some parts, but it wasn’t _that_ bad. Especially when he really put it to use. And... Jimin was a nice name. Though, he was sure he knew of some girl with that same name before. It fitted someone more feminine in his opinion. But even now that he got a name it was still useless. What kind of topic could you talk about if you only knew someone’s name?

That guy, Jimin, wasn’t saying a word.

Just then a bus was coming up, but it wasn’t the one to get on for going to the park. He saw Jimin (if it _was_ him) go up to it though, meaning he was planning to take it. _What the hell? Doesn’t he know his bus routes by now?_ Suga still didn’t say anything. He couldn’t believe, was he really going to get on this one?

Still clueless, the other boy took on the first step inside the sliding door, nonchalant as ever. The driver also looked clueless, until they saw that Jimin was holding a skateboard, and they adopted a look of confusion. There was evidently no other person on this bus that ever stepped in with a board, unless you wanted to go all the way to another park in the district across. It looked as if the driver was about to say something to him just then.

“That’s not the one.”

“Huh?” Jimin turned around.

“ _That’s NOT the one_.” Suga repeated, not sure what drove him to say it before anyone else could. Maybe it was already too much not letting him know that he would be going somewhere else, and also probably getting lost on the way back in the process. Now he was sure it was actually him. His face was almost a new one as he looked at it puzzled.

The bus driver redirected their attention and then confirmed what Suga had already said. Jimin halted for a second and then took back his steps, apologizing on the way down. His board hit the side of the door as it went out. You could tell the driver was somewhat ticked off before finally closing the doors again. It went away rather quickly after that.

“Thanks. For that, I mean.” Jimin fixed his bangs a bit.

“Didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Suga shot back.

“Eheh, I thought there would only be one bus going one way.”

 _Was he serious? Honestly?_ “There’s two buses taking this stop. You have to look at the side label, it says where they go. You would’ve ended up in another side of the city if you’d taken it.” Suga explained, but also subliminally kept stressing that Jimin pay attention to the sign posted right in front of the stop. He couldn’t believe how shallow this guy turned out to be, seriously,

“Oh, I see it now Sorry I don’t pay attention to that stuff the first time around.”

Suga was really starting to wonder how he could’ve gotten stuck with someone like this. Was he gonna have to teach him how to take the right buses back home too or what? For a split second he regretted saving him from that wrong route.

“You’ve taken this already, though. It’s a _bus_.”

Jimin smiled nervously, “I only live here.” and ended it with a laugh. The first time he’d ever heard it.

“Yeah, right.” Suga thought again, not aware that he also hadn’t kept that to himself.


	3. III

Maybe it had been two months. No, it was more like a few weeks. He didn’t know and wasn’t out to find out, but the atmosphere was so much less tense between the boy next to him. At first it was overwhelming, I mean, it still is, a bit. His presence was becoming natural. Expected. It’s as if they had spent their entire teenage years waiting at this stop when really it hadn't even been a month.

Suga wouldn’t talk of course, at least, not without hearing him speak first. Still, he was sure that Jimin--yeah he got the name this time-- knew the type of person he was to not bother him so often. It was like his sharp glances just told everything he needed to know. Somehow, even as it was peaceful again, the boy kept steering himself closer. It wasn’t something you could pinpoint right away. That was until Suga recalled the first day and the distance they actually had. What was he trying to do now?

Suga was often shuffling through his mobile so it wasn’t clear, maybe he wanted to see what kind of music he was listening to? Some other excuse to say something to him? _Oh! No way, I didn’t know you liked that artist? I love their work so much! Their newest EP was the best one so far!_ Not something like this mediocre small talk. Nothing annoys Suga more than people that desperately try to make a connection with him; especially when they have to fabricate it and it's out there like the most obvious thing in the world. He was hoping that wasn’t it, but he also didn’t shift away because he had to keep that unphased attitude once he remembered correctly.

Jimin didn’t take long to show his clumsy self when he dropped some sort of container from his pocket and it had the coincidence of rolling down and tapping Suga’s shoe. He just picked it up with a frustrated sigh (seriously there were too many honest things about his personality) like it was a job he had to do. He handed it back. It was some sort of metal casing. A flat cylinder that was lined with rubber on the edges. Jimin’s hand touched his finger which only made Suga aware of how cold his own hand was as it felt the heat from the latter.

“Thanks, umm...?”

Oh right, he didn’t know his name. All this time and he didn’t know the name of someone that seemed almost rare not to recognize; like Suga was some notorious figure that people knew among gangs on every neighborhood. There was quite a large group that knew him at YJ, but that was mostly among other skaters, and what do you know Jimin was just the new boy that had moved in and was apparently oblivious to everything. Also there was close to no gangs in the city to be saying something like that. Still, it was odd that he hadn’t asked before. But then again, it’s not like Suga gave everyone that many chances to speak so he was okay with blaming that on himself.

“Just call me Suga.” he responded, taking one earpiece off.

“Suga?!” Jimin smiled from ear to ear. Like he wanted to laugh but it never came out. “Is that your real name?”

What that his real name? Of course it wasn’t! Suga was wrong. He was regretting his decisions too repeatedly because apart from being cold he was also stubborn and quick to offend anyone just as soon as they had offended him. This Jimin guy must’ve thought he was some sort of comedian because he was still smiling about the whole thing. Suga didn’t explode though, and it was for the better that he didn’t. It was harder to snap at someone he barely knew because he’d have nothing to use as a comeback. Jimin was lucky because unlike other days, Suga wasn’t ready to swing at some random jock with the same _I don’t give a fuck_ attitude he always had. Besides, Jimin's smile was something that other people hadn't given him lately.

“No, it’s not. You don’t need to worry about what my real name is or isn’t.” Suga answered almost instantly. It was also a fact that others rarely knew his real name, except some family members here and there. You’d be surprised that often times they would forget it too. In his view there wasn’t much to like about to begin with. “Suga” was his own alias and it was the one he thought suited him best. He held on to his earbud as if to warn that he’ll be putting it back on.

“Ah okay, okay.” Jimin let out some air. “Well, thanks... Suga ssi.”

Oh brother.

“My name’s Jimin by the way.”

Suga turned slightly. “Yeah, you told me before.”

“Ah, did I?” he heard his nervous laugh. “I don’t remember saying that.” Jimin would’ve scratched his head but the sleeves of his sweater were much tighter than he thought they were, so all he could do was some badly coordinated arm fling.

So apart from oblivious he was also forgetful. It didn’t matter much though. Suga would rather be with someone who couldn’t recall what had just happened that someone who could boast about every little event in detail. More importantly, he realized he was even with Jimin now. Those coins he dropped on the bus... he had nothing to bother him now. The thing is Suga remembers favors so well because he hates having to pay them back. Even dropping a 5 at a damn bus sticks at the back of his head when he knows it’s not necessarily something he had to return the favor for. From the surface it seems Suga could actually be a very shitty person.

“You did. And you can drop that honorific. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Oh, sorry, sorry... What do I call you then?” Jimin was flushed, but honestly Suga didn't think this was the worst conversation he could’ve had. He was starting to feel a little guilty like he had yelled at some toddler for bad behavior which wasn’t the type of person he saw himself as. He decided to cool it a bit.

“I don’t know. I’m guessing I’m older than you. 19.” Suga tried to compromise.

“Wuah, 18!” he added right after, “...and a half.”

Like that was necessary. Suga was actually near his 20th but he wasn’t going to say it.

Jimin settled. “Okay, uh, Suga hyung.”

That was much more awkward than it should’ve been. Suga only looked at his eyes for a second and tried to deliver a face saying “Ok, you can stop now. I got it.” At least that somewhat uncomfortable part was over with. Suga definitely didn’t know what to succeed it with, and Jimin looked like he was trying to come up with something in vain.

That’s when the next track on Suga’s earbud started playing and he could hear it escape to Jimin in a startle. He pulled out his phone to try to skip it over but there was no point.

“You listen to Dynamic Duo?” Jimin blurted out without warning.

Suga was already sighing in defeat. What was he going to ask next? To become best friends and talk all day about them because it’s the one thing they happen to have in common? It was impossible to evade the topic now so he just had to follow along or find another way to change the subject. In all of this when was the bus going to arrive anyway?

“Oh, yeah. Only a bit.” Suga lied. He probably had nearly all their discography that it was the one thing draining what little storage he had.

Jimin kept staring at Suga’s phone in awe. He waited still for something. Maybe he was trying to gather everything he would say in one fast sentence. Except it was nothing like that. In fact it was nowhere near what Suga had imagined.

Jimin faced him back and said, “Ahaha, I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xP sorry fans of Dynamic Duo. I couldn't think of any other group to add in here. Jimin is a low key hater.


	4. IIII

It wasn’t even half way through autumn and it already felt like the city had fallen to an ice age. The mornings brought frozen dew on top of cars and packed the ice even tighter on the wooden benches that sat every hundred meters or so on each sidewalk. Nobody would even dare try to crush it off. Suga still stuck to the same boring stance he usually had, the only difference is his arms shivered slightly whenever he would put his hands together and let out a breath to warm them up. No one knew what went through his head when he decided it was still a valid idea to go to the park and skate. He probably thought the weather would change in his favor, but what kind of weather changed in the short 4 hours he’d be there, especially with the sun getting ready to set someplace behind all these clouds.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought that way because that kid Jimin was there too. Huddled up in a ball, sitting on the corner the waiting seats, like that would make him any less cold than he already was.

Suga knew he’d be there. In fact, Jimin told him. Yesterday. Somehow on the way back, they took the same bus too (obviously they would, but it was the first time they’d hopped on it that same particular time). He noticed it that it was almost full, so when he spotted Suga’s dark head lined up to enter, he made his way close and found a seat next to him too. There wasn’t much to say on the a way back. Suga just kept fiddling with something in his pocket that Jimin couldn’t quite figure out was. When they got closer to their stop is when he managed to get something out.

“You going tomorrow?” he asked, not trying to be as nosy, but more like a question out of curiosity.

Suga looked at the sweater he was wearing, silently commenting on it with his blank state. He wasn’t necessarily judging anything about it, but it was more like he was ready to fall asleep right then and there and was _really_ trying not to.

“Yeah... You?”

Jimin was surprised he actually got an answer. Not trying to look as startled as he was he responded back with, “Oh. Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Well, that’s what they said before they knew it’d actually be this damn freezing. The morning was worse though, that’s for sure. It actually felt like all your limbs would get turned to ice and break or you’d die of hypothermia if you stood out there too long. The sun had already passed through the sky at this time now, and it was too late to just go home like that. Jimin was determined to go just as he’d promised. No, he didn’t exactly promise that. Still, he felt like he needed to do it.  
Suga was feeling kind of awkward having Jimin back there shivering and making shuffling sounds with his feet on the ground. Ok, he was going to accept waiting here with another person, but all this unnecessary retreat to the seats (which looked like they would break any second) and the constant ground friction wasn’t going to slide by him. If Jimin was cold, he’d could just given him one of his gloves or something. Truthfully it all just felt as if some defenseless animal was backing away from Suga like he was a threat of some kind. What he wanted was for Jimin to get it together and simply wait like they were supposed to.

Suga turned around to him, ready to say something until Jimin was already standing up at the sight of the driver pulling a lever to open the doors. He realized it only right after it made a loud noise.

Jimin rubbed his hands together before taking out his change. “Common, hyung.”, and hopped on the stairs before Suga could go first.

_Ahhh, really now?_

He payed his fare after Jimin’s turn then sat down next to him after he’d picked a seat on the far right. They had at some point mutually decided it was okay to sit close on the bus. Neither of them said it out loud or anything like that, it was just a thing that happened from this point on. They were going to wait on the same stop regularly, so it’d be weird to just keep that distance once they did get on the bus. They knew each other’s names too, so it’s not like they could ignore one another forever.

Even so, they hadn’t talked much the same way new friends would. Suga didn’t even know if that was the right thing to call Jimin. They were... acquaintances. Right? At least for now that was the better label to put on it. Jimin hadn’t been bothering him the way other people would when they first met him. Those people that were really out there and ready to make the world their best friend. Suga thought people like that we're doing way too much just to seem like the center of everything. Egos too large for him to stand for more that minute. Jimin was better that those people. He was _alright_. Unless he later on showed his true colors, but Suga doubted he’d do that so fast that it didn’t take long for him to forget it.

Somehow it was still difficult to start any conversation with Jimin. Other times it seemed like he was messing around or just teasing him about one thing or another. That’s why he often didn’t have anything to say and waited for Jimin to come up with a better initiative. But it’s not like Suga wanted to talk with him every single time they were meters apart. He was still okay with keeping quiet. Maybe Jimin should bring his own earbuds so he wouldn’t be left alone to listen to all the white noise that surrounded them. Suga didn’t even know why he was considering so many things about Jimin when he probably didn’t care one way or the other.

Meanwhile Jimin is trying to think of that starter since he guessed Suga was thinking about something else right now and probably for the rest of the ride.

“Hyung aren’t you cold?” Great. That was so original.  
Suga snapped out of his zone, a little afraid that he’d shown that he has thinking too much. He repositioned his arms inside his pockets.

“No, can’t you see I’m wearing my favorite T-shirt and shorts?”

Jimin actually thought he was being serious until that last part.

“Heh, yeah that was stupid to ask. You weren’t shaking or anything so I thought maybe you were used to this kind of weather.”

_You didn’t see me shiver because you were all the way back there doing who knows what_ , Suga responded in his head. Also, what was that supposed to mean if he was used to it?

“Maybe I was. You’re probably stuffed full of lava rocks you can’t stand the slightest temperature change.” It was the perfect time to mess with him now. He wasn’t laughing at Jimin in any way, just trying to get the upper hand with some sarcasm. They hadn’t talked much before.

Jimin laughed. “I’m not.” There was something else he wanted to say but couldn't figure out what.

Suga handed him the spare glove, “Here. If you’re cold, you could at least say so and not scrape at the ground for that long. It was getting really of annoying ok?” He

Jimin looked at Suga like he was his savior. “Thank you hyung!” He put it on his left where his fingers throbbed the most. “Wow, I didn’t know you were the type to gift things to people.” Again it was the whole game they were playing.

“Who says it’s a gift? I’m just letting you borrow it for now. You can give it back when you don’t need it anymore.”

“I guess I’ll need it forever then.” Jimin smiled in kind of an evilish way. But really he just ended up looking more like a little kid.

Suga was rolling his eyes, greatly considering if he should take his music out again so they could finish the ride in silence like he’d originally thought. God, he hoped no one thought they were related or something. This Jimin guy was going to have the time of his life if he really wanted to keep talking to Suga and then try to outsmart him. A part of him wanted to know why Jimin was even going so out of his way to do that.

“Whatever. Just don’t get it dirty. The palm is the hardest to clean, and I’m not big on that.”

“Hmm, hmm. I’ll clean it if that happens then.”

This really wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Jimin may be oblivious to some things, but the way he spoke to Suga was a good countering force he rarely found in others. To some degree, he could read his mood, all despite being from HH Rec which wasn’t something Suga would normally expect. There could’ve been any other horrible combination of people to wait for the bus with, but Suga already knew this person’s name and was sitting next to him and it all wasn’t turning out all that bad. He was proving himself. And... he had jokes didn’t he?

Still, Suga wasn’t one people would go out of their way to befriend the right way. There didn’t have to be a reason for all that Jimin was doing, but it was really just: weird. It was weird. Truly. He himself couldn’t find any reason or excuse that could ever cross Jimin’s mind.

“Why’d you come if you knew it would be this cold then?” Suga asked, genuinely curious.

“Whaddya mean?" Jimin rubbed the glove between his hands. " Because I said I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep no reason at all.


End file.
